Get Your Facts Straight
by DisneyChannelLove
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Kevin gets unusually upset when he learns that Fred and Talia kissed. Fred/Kevin SLASH Don't like, don't read!


Talia bounded down the sidewalk on her way home from school, Fred walking casually beside her. He stared down at his feet, holding with both hands onto the straps of his book bag, as she had a big smile on her face. Which wasn't as weird a scene as you might think. That's how they usually were.

Finally they reached the culdesac in which they both lived and turned toward each other, ready to say goodbye.

"Well, bye." Fred said awkwardly, giving her a small smile. He made to leave in the direction of his own house when her high voice stopped him.

"Wait, Fred?"

He turned back, his eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath, giving off the vibe that she was nervous about something. A vibe he picked up on immediately. "I know I've expressed my feelings for you in the past. Giving you cookies, hugging you unnecessarily often, always following you around…"

He looked to the side while feeling a bit uncomfortable. He had already told her that it was weird enough being _friends_ due to her being Kevin, his arch enemy's, younger sister. So being something _more_ was basically out of the question.

"And I also know that you don't feel the same way. I mean, I don't know _why _exactly.. At first I thought it was because you were dating Bertha and weren't a cheater. You're too sweet to be a cheater! Actually I-"

"What's going on, Talia?" He interrupted, stopping her rant. Which was something she usually did when nervous, _especially_ around him.

"I want to get over you." She stated bluntly. His eyes widened a bit. "Which is why I'm about to do something that will probably change _everything_ about our current relationship. But I need you to remember, while I do it, that it will help me to get over you. Okay?"

He was beyond confused. "Um, I don't know-"

"Just be quiet and stay still." She sighed. He obliged with a nod of his head. She stared into his eyes as she slowly walked toward him. Their eyes never broke contact as she neared him, getting close enough for their breaths to mingle. His own hitched in his throat as she leaned up and connected their lips.

He was frozen. Everything below his neck was paralyzed. Here he was, standing in the middle of the street right outside his house, getting kissed by one of his closest friends. Should he kiss back? He didn't want to. But was it rude not to?

He decided on just staying still, like she told him to do.

Finally she pulled away, still staring into his eyes as he stared back, a small smile on her face. "That was nice."

He could disagree, but he merely nodded, completely speechless.

She sighed contently and smoothed down her Aztec print dress. "There, I _finally_ got that out of my system. Now I can stop imagining what that would be like, get over you and move on with my life."

"O-okay." He responded. But he was happy. He had wanted her to move on from him for a while, ever since they met actually.

She smiled at him brightly, sticking out her hand. "Friends?"

He glanced at it before shaking it, her smile mirrored on his face. "I like being your friend, Talia."

"Good." With that she turned on her heel, walking toward her house. "See you later, Fred!" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye!" He called back, watching her open the front door to her home and disappear inside. He then, still smiling to himself, walked into his own.

.

Talia walked into her house, smiling. True, she said she was going to get over Fred. But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to revel in the moment for just a _little_ while.

Just then Kevin walked down the stairs, which were right by the door. He looked at the dopey grin on his sister's face and scoffed. "What's got _you_ all happy?"

She shrugged and walked passed him into the kitchen. "Nothing."

He, now curious, followed her and watched as she placed her brown bag on the counter. "Seriously, what is it?"

She gave him a look. "Don't worry about it."

Talia bent down as she opened the fridge and pulled out the last piece of the pie that their mom had prepared for dinner the night before. But Kevin, being the punk he was, reached over and plucked it out of her hands.

"Kevin!" She exclaimed, making to grab it back. Unfortunately she was too short, and he was tall, so he was able to hold it above her head. He laughed as she literally jumped for it. "Give it back!"

"Tell me why you're nauseatingly happy." He commanded. "Then I'll _consider_ giving it back."

She landed back on the floor and huffed. "Why do you even _care_?"

He shrugged, still holding his arm up. "I'm bored."

"Well it doesn't concern you, now give me the pie!" She jumped again but failed…_again_.

"Not until you tell me." He simply said, a nonchalant tone in his words. He loved watching her squirm. He didn't care if that made him a jerk.

"Fine, Fred and I kissed!" She finally admitted.

The smirk on his face disappeared as he processed her words. "You _what_?"

"There, I told you. Now will you quit being such a bully?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

He only stared at her, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. He then dropped the plate onto the counter forcefully, nearly breaking it. The sound made Talia flinch.

"You little maggot." He said in a low voice.

But she was used to his temper. She merely shrugged. "Yeah, we kissed. _Big deal_."

She reached out for her snack when he pushed it farther away. "I told you to _stay away_ from him!" He shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She retaliated, glaring daggers at him. "I can kiss whoever I want!"

"Not _him_." He said in a calmer voice, shaking his head. "Not Figglehorn."

"Why not?" She asked. "What did he do to you to make you _hate_ him so much?"

"That doesn't matter!" He was shouting again. He took a step toward her, which made her take a step back. "The point is that you can't see him anymore, do you understand me?"

She merely scoffed. "Yeah right, like I'll do _that_." She then walked around him, grabbed the plate, and went up to her room, leaving him standing in the kitchen by himself.

Kevin stared down at the floor, although his mind was in a different place. The knuckles on his hands were white from him clenching them into fists so hard, and his breathing was coming out in heavy huffs of anger. Who gave Fred the right to kiss his own sister? Did the boy have a death wish?

He suddenly threw his fist out, letting it collide with whatever was nearby. The wall. He pulled it back to see the hand sized hole in the plaster, knowing his parents would be upset, but not caring at the moment. The only thing on his mind was Fred.

He breathed out through his nose as he finally moved again. His feet carried him to the front door, at that point he knew _exactly _where he was headed, and yanked it open with more force than necessary. It hit the wall and bounced off of it as he stormed outside and across the street.

The whole time he kept imagining Fred and Talia, leaning and kissing each other passionately. The image made Kevin's stomach twist violently and he _hated_ the feeling.

He reached the Figglehorn residence and banged on the door. "FRED!" He shouted as he consistently hit it, most likely making a dent in the wood.

A minute later Fred opened the door, his eyes wide. "What's your problem, Kevin?"

Kevin just stared before pointing at him. "You."

"What?" Fred snapped, using the same harsh tone that he always used with Kevin.

The taller boy shook his head as he pushed Fred into his own house, slamming the door behind him. "You kissed Talia!"

"No I didn't!" Fred shouted back.

Kevin glared at him. "She told me herself you loser!" Fred just stared at him. "Who said you could _kiss_ my sister?"

Fred was about to tell him that Talia was the one to kiss him, but he then realized that if he _had_ wanted to kiss her, what gave Kevin the right to tell him not to?

"I didn't see a sign on her telling me _not_ to." He remarked, shrugging.

That only pissed Kevin off more. "You freak! When I get my hands on you-"

"You'll what, huh? You'll _murder my face_?" Fred scoffed. "Newsflash; it already happened! There's no changing the past, Kevin!"

Kevin's eyes went wide before he screamed. "You're _ruining_ my life, Figglehorn!"

"Why?" Fred matched his volume. "I haven't even _done_ anything to you! Why do you hate me so much?"

Kevin opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut. Fred was interested to know what he was going to say before he growled, "Just stay away from Talia, you got that weirdo? If you so much as lay another finger on her-"

"Well I'll have you know that _she_ kissed _me_, okay?" Fred finally admitted. "I would never kiss her in a million years!"

Kevin's mouth hung open in slight shock, his blue eyes boring into Fred's brown ones. His voice was soft as he asked, "What?"

"Yeah, don't _you_ feel stupid?" Fred glared at him. "Next time get your facts straight before you start threatening me!"

The other boy was speechless. He kept gaping at Fred, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. He then cleared his throat. "So _she_ was the one to lean in, not the other way around?"

Fred scoffed and turned around. "Yes, now get out of my house."

Kevin looked up and glared at Fred's daring command. "You can't tell me what to do, Figglehorn."

"Oh, but _you_ can?" Fred spun around, disbelief etched in his face. "You don't make any sense, Kevin! I get why you don't want me with you sister-"

"I don't think you do." Kevin muttered.

"What?"

He looked up again. "Look, just stay away from Talia. And me for that matter!"

"_You're_ the one who came here!" Fred shouted. "How about _you_ leave _me_ alone?"

_"I don't think I can." _Kevin thought. But he only smirked at the smaller boy. "No problem. I guess I was stupid, thinking that you had balls enough to even make moves on a girl."

Fred narrowed his eyes. "You know _nothing_ about me. I can get a girlfriend just as much as you can! In fact your own sister was basically in love with me. That's the reason why she kissed me! To get _over_ me!"

"Yeah, I bet it did the trick too!" Kevin laughed. "You're probably the worst kisser in the world, Figglehorn. You grossed her out!"

Fred's eyes got narrower. "I know how to kiss, Kevin! Maybe I'm not as _experienced _as you-"

"Oh, I _know_ you're not as experienced as me!" Kevin said proudly. "I've had more girlfriends than you can even count."

Fred scoffed. "_Sure_ you have."

"I have." Kevin smirked. "And they've _all_ been satisfied."

Fred smirked. "I _doubt_ that."

Kevin glared at him intensely. "You don't know shit."

"I know that Judy didn't give you chance." Fred's smirk grew. "And Holly."

"Actually Holly _did_. And let's just say that her expectations are now _higher_." He gave Fred a once over. "Sorry, guess I blew it for you two."

Fred huffed, his smirk long gone. "Shut up! I can tell you right now that you're the worst kisser _ever_! _That's _why you can't keep a girlfriend!"

Kevin knew right off the bat that _that_ wasn't the reason at all, he actually _chose_ not to have one for another reason. But his smirk didn't falter. "Oh am I? And how would _you_ know, Figglehorn?"

Fred stared at him. "I just do!"

Kevin shook his head. He then walked over and pushed Fred against the wall, coming awfully close to him. "You never know unless you try."

He clutched Fred's face roughly and pulled him in, forcing their mouths together in a harsh kiss.

Fred tried to pull away but Kevin kept him pinned between his own body and the wall behind them. He even dug his hips into Fred's, getting the point across that he had no intention of leaving and that Fred should just give up. Which he did…eventually.

But the smaller boy was tense and unresponsive. Kevin, not liking that, moved one hand down his back and pinched the skin right above the waist band of his jeans. That caused Fred to gasp in surprise, giving Kevin the opportunity to slip his tongue in between his parted lips and lick and suck at him as he pleased.

He could feel Fred's nervous heartbeat against his own chest as he titled his head to the side. But that only spurred him on. He let up on pushing Fred into the wall, giving him a bit of space to move away from it, only to ram him back with force. Kevin felt Fred moan into his mouth, sending a shiver down his spine, which stirred a risky twitch between his legs.

Truth be told, he had wanted to do this for so long, he wondered why he decided to do it _now_. But all the built up tension and denial about what he felt he poured into the kiss, most likely bruising both of their lips in the process. Not like that would stop him.

He wanted this…_whatever it was_ to continue for as long as possible without interruption. Especially when Fred started to kiss him back.

Sweet, wet sounds mingled between them as they became more wild. Kevin smirked as he dragged his teeth across Fred's bottom lip and down his chin to land on the space just below it. Fred's pulse drummed against Kevin's tongue as he sucked and nibbled at the sensitive skin, leaving his mark. He then moved to another spot and got to work on there too.

"Kevin…" Fred breathed, his eyes shut.

Kevin looked up and reconnected their lips, his own tongue massaging Fred's, as he possessively clutched Fred's sides and held him firmly in place. He continued to kiss him over and over for what seemed like forever when in reality it was only about five minutes. Then he, panting heavily, pulled away.

"It's just like you said, you should get your facts straight before you start threatening me." Kevin smirked.

Fred only stared at him as he turned his hat to the side and turned on his heel, walking out the front door and leaving his enemy behind with a head full of confused thoughts.

**I thought it was time for a steamy Fred/Kevin one shot. Seriously people? There's so much chemistry and tension between these two it's insane! :P Don't forget about this series! Contribute to the fandom for more Frevin! (Or is it Kred?)**


End file.
